The Purple Silk Rose
by chaann
Summary: AU - Sasori and Deidara's wedding! Actually doesn't go quite as planned...


Dressed in a black suit, crisp white shirt and a silk purple rose pinned to his pocket since he wanted to keep the thing long after this joyous day for all eternity. This was his wedding day after all! However his views differed from those unlike the man across from his who chose himself the traditional fresh red rose; believing in something in the lines of the beauty of fleeting. Little did that man know that as soon as the red rose came off, Sasori was going to press it in a book to preserve it.

Sasori smiled at the man standing across from him. Leaning in, he kissed his husband. He truly loved this man to death and anything that would keep them apart or separate was his form of hell.

People threw petals into the air as they kissed long and passionately; cheering loudly for the the newly wed couple. Some wiped tears out of their eyes out of joy, and some even whistled when one particular groom dipped the other. Who it was is up to you.

It was clear to any guest at the garden wedding that the two were genuinely in love and everyone felt so much joy for that. Watching the two could make anyone's face hurt from smiling - it was beautiful.

They cut the cake together, fed each other a piece; but not without Sasori's new husband, Deidara, going a bit too far and smearing a bit on his face causing the crowd to laugh. Sasori could only roll his eyes though and flick the blond on the forehead in retaliation.

Of course Deidara would do something like that; he was a brat. However he was his brat and he loved him.

"Sasori Danna! Come join us in one of the after party games, un!" Deidara cried as he dashed to his new husband, away from the group of young people who were regrouping to play a new one.

Sighing Sasori shook his head, "Deidara, you know I'm not that... kind of person."

"You mean fun?"

Sasori scoffed, "You can put it that way... Brat..."

Deidara giggled and grabbed Sasori's hands in his own, "Please Danna? Just one game~?" He asked overly sweet, just in a way he knew bugged the older male.

Sasori couldn't help but smile back at the pleading. One game wouldn't be so bad; and especially if it made his darling happy. Anything to make the love of his life happy. And how could he resist that adorable way of asking? It was his ultimate weakness!

"What game would it be?" He still asked, trying to sound as if he was still put off about having to play the game. If Deidara were to think he could him to anything just because he loved him, that would be bad. Just think of all the things the blond would drag him too! Well, more of the things.

"Hide and go seek!"

Sasori tilted his head down and smiled a hidden smile at that. He could recall playing that game with Deidara when they were children. Deidara must have had a special Sasori detector since he would always find him so fast while on the other hand the little redhead would end up crying out 'I give up!' time and time again when it was his turn.

This time though, ohh he would not lose!

"Fine! I'll play, but only if you're the seeker." Sasori said, making it sound like he was still half annoyed. Inside he was excited to have another opportunity to at least be one of the last people found.

Chuckling, Deidara nodded. "Fine fine Danna, I'll be it first. Just for you." He said before kissing Sasori on the lips, holding his hands tightly in his own. "Thank you for doing this. I love you, un."

While Deidara counted with his palms pressed tightly to his eyes, everyone dispersed into hiding spots from the garden and inside the tea house located next to it where the meal had been served - courtesy of their friend, the owner, Konan. His toes wiggled in excitement as he looked for a hiding spot; he felt like a child all over again! This was the best day ever, nothing out there could ruin it.

Glancing over his shoulder, Sasori snuck into the house and already spotted at least two people hiding in it. There was no way he was going to be found that easily! Walking up the stairs of the tea house quietly, he took note of the lack of people who chose this area for hiding. Sure anyone could have hid under one of the bedroom beds, or in a closet, but Sasori wanted to be hidden really well.

Glancing around, he saw it at the end if the hallway dangling from the ceiling; the string that you pulled that led you up to the attic. Sasori rushed down the hall and jumped for it. Pulling the stairway down, Sasori quickly made his way up and closed it up. He smiled wildly. This was a great hiding spot, but in his mind, not great enough.

He wanted something that would impress Deidara!

It was then he spotted where he would hide. Moving to an old chest he opened it and snickered. Inside were a few white sheets and plenty of room for him to crawl into. Or at least he thought...

Squirming inside so he fit perfectly, he wiggled in a little too much as the lid came crashing down, smacking him right on the head. As it pushed his head down, the lid closed and locked from the inside trapping Sasori inside.

By sundown the whole party was a wreak as they called and called for Sasori. The game was over! Where was he? Why wasn't he coming out? They could only come the conclusion that the groom suddenly had a sudden change of heart about his new husband and had run away, especially by the time the sun finally had disappeared behind the mountain.

Deidara cried and cried for his missing husband. He could hear the echoing annoyance when asking the man to join in on the game, how he purposely used an irritating voice, he could recall the annoyance on Sasori's face when he smeared a little cake on it, he could still clearly hear Sasori begging him to please wear a silk flower like he was so he could keep them for all eternity. Deidara could only feel guilt swell into his stomach. He had finally driven the love of his life away and it haunted him.

He really was a brat, a selfish brat. He could only hope Sasori would eventually find someone he actually deserved because even after being left behind, Deidara knew he would always love him.

Deidara knew he would love Sasori till death.

Years and years later, a much older Konan starting changing the bedding of the one of the beds in her tea house. Looking at the sheets she frowned at them.

"These are getting a little old, I wonder if I have any more extras in the attic." She mumbled to herself as she left the room, heading towards the hall.

Pulling on the string hanging from the ceiling, the steps lowered and she made her way up.

"Goodness it smells up here... I wonder if we have mold?"

She looked through many boxes, here and there but couldn't find any. Suddenly something eventually caught her eye. "Ah yes! Maybe there are some in that chest..."

Opening the chest, she screamed so loud that her husband came running from the garden to see what had happened. As he came up the stairs he saw his wife sobbing on the floor uncontrollably in front of an open chest. Peering in he felt his gut wretch at the sight -

There inside was faintly fleshy skeleton in a black suit. The skull had a small fracture on the top of it, but that wasn't the only the worst of it. The hit to the head didn't kill Sasori. No. As he saw, all along the inside walls of the chest had nail marks; hundreds of them. Blood stains could still even amongst them signaling Sasori's desperate attempt to flee his suffocating coffin.

How did they even know this was their friend Sasori? On the breast pocket of the black suit, there remained after all these years that purple silk rose.

That day was to be remembered, just like he wanted. The only problem was Sasori's greatest fear of not only clawing for his life, but to be able to stay by Deidara's side forever. That box he was trapped in kept them apart making it his ultimate hell, and those bloodied nail marks were all the proof in the world.

* * *

based off the old scary story 'the coffin'. my goal was to tug ur heart strings. did I do it? are u in pain? good. that's the point. anyway, BYE LOSERS


End file.
